A Cinderella Story
by YukiEternity
Summary: Lucy's luck had been rotten for years, but seemed to turn around when Prince Natsu came along. But what's a girl to do when her Prince charming is also the dragon keeping her locked away?


A/N: A new idea I thought of while reading DeviantArt user piku-chan's Miraculous Ladybug Cinderella AU. If you haven't read it yet I suggest going to do so, it's amazing! There are elements based on other things as well, the dragon transformation is taken from a book I read recently Half-Blood Dragon by K.N. Lee though it is changed a bit, and the idea behind the Prince Natsu comes from the amazing roguescribe. Please enjoy!

-prologue-

The day was hot, almost stifling in its intensity, but that didn't stop the young blonde girl from her appointed task. Hands moved with practiced movements, back and forth, back and forth, scrubbing along the side of the house she stood before. The sun beat down on her head, but she ignored it in favor of concentration on washing the side of the house, for if she didn't do a good enough job, then she would not be paid accordingly, and she needed that money for dinner tonight.

Sweat slowly ran down into her eyes, her hair pushed back and pulled up into a tight ponytail so it would not be in the way, her teeth gritting together quietly as the sounds from the street bellow become jumbled together, the market place teaming with people. Lucy was almost done, so close, all she had to finish was this side at the top and then she could go to the market, and then finally home where she would rest and wait for her father to arrive before beginning to cook.

"Hey look it's the bucket head!"

Body stopping in the motion it had been doing, Lucy felt her eyes close in both shame and irritation at the sound of a familiar and very unwelcomed female voice. Turning her head slightly, she would catch sight of the young dark-haired girl in the window, and Lucy had to school her features not to show her irritation at the girls' appearance. She lived in this house, it was only natural that Kina would arrive and see her hanging on outside of the window, but that didn't stop Lucy from being annoyed as she returned to her task, ignoring the girl who had taken it upon herself to torment her at every opportunity.

That was her mistake.

Grabbing onto the rope that held her makeshift ladder together, Lucy swung her head towards where the shaking had come from, eyes widening when she saw the girl hand a grip on it, and was smirking at her. A chill went down her spine, she wasn't high up, but even still if she fell from this height she would hurt herself. Swallowing she made a split decision to crawl down the ladder and wait out Kina's presence, sure the girl would leave shortly. Lucy only made it down two steps before her ladder was shoved backwards, taking her with it as it collapsed and fell apart, her body colliding with a puddle of mud, and the laughter of the girls' evil mirth filling her ears even as her cheeks burned in anger.

The sound of a commotion caught the young prince's attention, and chocolate brown orbs turned towards the sound, a grin splitting across his face as he rushed off, leaving his guards to call after him in annoyance as he went towards it, hoping it would be a fight.

He was only partially right, there was a fight, but it was mostly an older female yelling at a younger one, the older woman was holding at her side a girl who looked just like her, except younger, and more roughed up. It was obvious by both girls' appearances that they had been rolling in the mud, fighting if the scratches on the girl's faces were any indication. The girl being yelled at though looked as if she'd gotten the worst of it, mud caked her hair and skirt, there was even some blood on her dress in ripped places, and her face was already beginning to swell and turn purple on her left cheek from a bruise forming.

Still, the girl clutched at her tattered skirts, her head held high, as her voice spoke out clearly. "I did the job you asked me to, I cleaned the side of your house, and I did not start the fight Kina did, after she shoved me off the side of your house for ignoring her. It's not my fault her dress is ruine-"

Natsu's eyes widened slightly as the older woman slapped the speaking girl across the face, where the bruise was already forming, hard enough to snap her head to the side and make her hold her now possibly painfilled cheek.

"How dare you talk back to me you street urchin! My Kina would NEVER do such a thing, and it is your fault, throwing her into the mud like a wild animal! I will not be paying you, and you can forget about anyone else requesting your services on this block! Get out of my sight!" The woman screeched, before taking her daughter into the house, and he saw the girl turn from her mother's arms and give a sick grin towards the shaking girl left behind, his anger igniting inside of him as he watched the girl rush forward now, not intent on hurting it seemed but pleading.

"No please, I need the money or I can't buy dinner for my father tonight! Please we haven't eaten in days, Miss Lorena please!"

The woman turned and shoved the girl backwards from her in disgust, shoving her into the mud. "You should have thought of that before you injured my daughter, now begone." The door was then slammed, leaving the other girl to sit in the puddle and try to collect herself, while everyone around her moved away. Frowning in further anger and feeling badly for the girl, he tensed muscles, intent on going ot her aid, before he felt a familiar grip on his arm. Turning to glare at the captain of his keepers, he growled as he was dragged away, told he shouldn't even be in the village while his father was working. But, he heard someone say a name, and turned to see a young girl helping the one in the mud up, the name ringing in his ear.

' _Lucy_ '


End file.
